Alemander IV
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1294 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1347 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Rhinda | siblings = | children = Alemander V Haedrak Rhindaun III | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 1319 DR | end of reign = 1347 DR | predecessor = Olosar | successor = Zaranda Star Rhindaun | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Alemander IV of House Tethyr was the last king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. He was slain during the Ten Black Days of Eleint. Personality Alemander's reign was marked by his strict rule and severe punishments for even lesser crimes. Relationships Alemander was the eldest nephew of King Olosar and a cousin of Prince Rythan, the Paladin Prince. He was married twice. His first wife died sometime before 1334 DR and left him with a single heir, Alemander V. His second wife, Queen Rhinda was the mother of his son, Haedrak III. The elder Alemander had a terrible relationship with his son. The former considered Alemander V to be greedy and power hungry and did not trust him. The son took sides with many of the lesser nobles of Tethyr against his father. History Alemander IV was born in the Year of the Deep Moon, 1294 DR. He was crowned king of Tethyr in the Year of the Fallen Throne, 1319 DR, at the age of twenty-five-years-old. Sometime after 1330 DR, Alemander secretly plotted with the Twisted Rune to engineer an elaborate assassination of Prince Rythan, which involved the short-lived country of Mulsparkh. The reason for King Alemander's treachery in this matter is not entirely clear; however, Alemander's wife had recently died, and he only had a single son, Alemander V to provide an heir for him, and that son had many disagreements with his father. After the death of Rythan in the Battle of Nightflames in 1334 DR, Alemander married Rythan's grieving fiancée, Lady Rhinda, in that same year. Rhinda did not love Alemander, but he provided for her well, and he allowed her to travel often outside of Tethyr. She became pregnant two months after their marriage, but the pregnancy was kept a secret, perhaps because of Alemander V. Rhinda and Alemander IV's son Haedrak was born the next year far away in Silverymoon, unknown to all but a select few. Alemander IV gave his wife full charge over raising their son, provided she ensured that he also had an education in magic for his own protection. The king died on Eleint 12 in the Year of the Bright Blade, 1347 DR, when Castle Tethyr was burned to the ground by an act of arson. This began the period of rioting and terror known as the Ten Black Days of Eleint and ushered in the Tethyrian Interregnum. In addition to the king, his wife Rhinda, his son and daughter-in-law Alemander V and Dhara, and his two grandchildren Jhodak and Leodom also died. Rumors and Legends While never proven, it was believed that Prince Alemander V orchestrated the king's death with General Sharboneth. However, the two men turned against each other and the fires got out of hand. Both conspirators also died in the fires. Appendix References Connections Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Inhabitants of Castle Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Rulers Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty